


I am as ashamed to write this as you are to read this

by Penguins_With_Hats



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's not all going to be Kaito Yuma but that's what I have written so far, l i s t e n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguins_With_Hats/pseuds/Penguins_With_Hats
Summary: A bunch of NSFW drabbles. Yuma is in a maid outfit during one so that should tell you the quality of these.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuma was so cute when he was close to finishing. his eyes closed tight and moaning kaitos name. He was so glad Yuma agreed to this, he knew his kink wasn't one a lot of people could take, but Yuma was more than happy to.  
He loved bringing Yuma to the edge before stopping and winding Yuma up again just as he came down from his euphoria.

"A-aah wait! Kaito, please! I can't take it!"

Ah. He supposed it was time to let him finally finish. They had been doing this for a while now. He slowly upped the vibrator in yumas ass' power to max and started pumping Yumas cock faster until he finished, cum staining his stomach and Kaitos hand. Kaito turned the vibrator off and slowly slid it out of Yuma while he was calming down. 

Yuma was starting to nod off as Kaito grabbed a cloth from his nightstand and cleaned him up gently, letting him drift off to sleep as he laid down next to him. Yuma instinctively cuddling up to him in his sleep, making Kaito smile.


	2. Dokidoki, the one with a maid outfit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Yuma wears a maid outfit.

Kaitos eyes are planted firmly on yumas ass, shaking in pleasure as he's bent over a table. He's always liked it rough, asking to be manhandled and asking Kaito to go "harder, please~"

He's currently wearing a cute little French maid outfit, it had black and white ruffles and adorable high heels that Yuma could barely walk in, a punishment for losing their latest duel. And despite Yumas many protests, he looked quite happy to be wearing it now.

Yuma nearly screamed as Kaito entered him, fast and rough. Yuma had been prepared earlier, before they started the duel. Kaito was slamming in and out with no time for Yuma to adjust. But that's okay. That's exactly how Yuma wanted it. He loved this kind of thing, and Kaito was more than happy to oblige.

Yuma was overwhelmed with pleasure as Kaito continued his thrusts, moving around to try and find Yumas sweet spot. It never took him long to find it and he could always tell when he did as Yuma wailed like a cat in heat as his legs gave out. Kaito mercilessly kept hitting the spot, and Yuma couldn't take it anymore, pushing his ass up against kaitos hips to give him that sweet, sweet release.

Yuma was the first to cum, splattering it all over the inside of his dress and thighs. He moaned and pressed up against Kaito, as the other man came inside of his still twitching ass.

Kaito gently pulled out of Yuma, as he was no doubt a little sore after their rough lovemaking session. He gently lifted Yuma up and brought him over to Kaitos bed, and removed the heels and other accessories that would make it more difficult for Yuma to rest. They could take a shower and clean up later, they just wanted to nap now. Kaito laid down next to Yuma and fell asleep, but not before feeling Yuma give him a small forehead kiss. How cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only God can judge me and she is def kinkshaming my ass

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not super apparent in this but Kaito is a trans dude in this drabble.  
Why? Because I said so.


End file.
